Debbie Polly
Formerly engaged to Chase Allen before breaking up and becomes the receptionist that replaces Eleanor Sharpe when she becomes joint manager of the hotel. Bio Welcome to New Park! Season 1 A replacement for Eleanor Sharpe and Bernie Bedingfield, is needed with a new receptionist and entertainer for the hotel, Debbie Polly and her fiance come to the hotel for the jobs, with her going for the reception role and Chase for being an entertainer. Debbie loves Chase whom she met as a Princess for hire at birthday party and with Chase being a clown. Debbie believes Chase has come from a wholesome Christian background like she has. The truth is however he hasn't as he used to be a high flying business man who had many different women before his business crashed and burned and he became a Christian and had to play as a crown to make ends meat. When Debbie finds this she is heartbroken and cannot forgive Chase for him not being who she wanted him to be. She dashes the ring in his face and walks out. Chase being dumped decides it was no pint trying to be a Christian and decides to go back to womaniser ways including pursuing Abbie Newton who claims she is pregnant and who Chase had before meeting Debbie been intimate with. This causes for Debbie's world to crumble around and for her ring to be passed around as an engagement ring between Luca Mera to Abigail Lampard and then her to Ruddy Abbott when he wins back the hotel then back to Luca when Abigail was rejected before giving it to Debbie for her to keep after everything that had happened. With Eleanor coming back but becoming co-manager with Ruddy, Debbie decides to still stick around and be a receptionist for the hotel. Season 2 In Welcome to the Welcome Back! Debbie is working as a receptionist recently taken over from Eleanor after her promotion. However she gets a shock when her sister Hope Bloom comes to the hotel. She had broken off contact with Hope due to involvement with a man she felt undesirable and had a scandalous background similar to the reason why she dumped Chase for having a less than desirable background. Hope in fact got married to the man which turned out to be Luke Bloom who is the reason why they arrived. He recently became an elder to the church. Debbie is horrified and wants to tell everyone not to have Luke as an elder especially since she recently was dealt a blow in regards to Chase and his background. Luke had been a porn star performing in adult films before he became a Christian. Hope knowing of his background when they started dating still loved him. Debbie seeing this was too much lost contact with them. It takes a while for Hope and Luke to convince Debbie that Luke had become a Christian and that his background shouldn't define him. She learns to forgive her sister and Luke and soon it is revealed she is going to be an auntie as Hope is pregnant. Season 3 Category:Guest Star Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Receptionist